Again? Seriously?
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: Once again I'm in a strange universe with no memory of who I am or where I come from. Surrounded by wizards and magic I join Fairy Tail along with Lucy in hopes that my lost memories will return on their own. But if there's one thing I know it's that Fiore should watch out because the Black Wolf is here. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: Did I Get On The Wrong Train?

AN: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Story:

Dan was sitting in a train after a visit to his aunt's place in the countryside. What he didn't know was that he was not going to get home.

Dan's House

"Hmm where should I send Dan this time" thought Sarah, Dan's evil little sister "I sent him to DC, to the MLP universe and now I think I'll send him to..."

With Dan

For a second Dan felt weird, then he felt fine. Thinking it was motion sickness he ignored the feeling and waited for their arrival. A while later they arrived but to a place Dan had not seen before. He walked to another passenger and asked "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" "Of course, you're in the city of Hargeon" "Where?" the man looked at Dan in a weird way "You okay lad, where did you expect to end up" "In..." Dan stopped "Actually I can't remember where" Dan turned pale "I think I have a sudden case of amnesia! I can't remember who I am or where I come from" the man looked shocked "Are you sure! We need to get you to a doctor!" Dan did not like the sound of that so he said "No there is no need. Thank you for the help but I should go" the look in his eye told the man not to insist.

Dan went around the city, which looked pretty modern except the fact that there were no cars. He then came across a big crowd of women "What's this about?" deciding that he should investigate he jumped in the middle of the crowd where a man was talking to the women. All of them looked shocked as Dan jumped in front of them "Sorry to intrude" he said "I was only curious to see what was going on" "Not at all, young man. In fact I'm surprised you did such an amazing stunt to see me" said the man. Dan looked at the man and asked "Who are you?" him and all the girls around him, except a blond one, fell anime style. After that all the girls jumped on him and yelled "How could you not know the famous mage of Fairy Tail" "Stop! It's ok girls, here" he said handing a autographed paper to Dan "Now you can brag to all your friends" Dan pushed the autograph back "I'd rather not, thank you" this time all the girls kicked him away in anger while the man said something about a party on a yacht of his and that all of them were invited.

As he got up, Dan rubbed his head and said "What a prick" " I know" Dan jumped as he turned around and saw that the voice belonged to the blond girl he saw earlier.

At a Restaurant

"Man I can't believe someone would fall for that annoying idiot. Honestly, he's got his head too far up his own ass" the girl laughed at the expression he used "Well they're not really in love with him, he's using a charm spell, in fact if you didn't jump in the crowd when you did I would've fallen under the same spell" Dan smiled "Well at least there was one smart girl in that crowd who realized she was being tricked, but shouldn't that kind of magic be banned?" the girl blushed when she was called smart and replied "Well it is but they can still be found in black markets. But enough about that, I want to thank you so please eat as much as you want, it's on me" Dan raised his eyebrow "Shouldn't the boy pay for the meal" she laughed again "Not when he's the hero, then the princess gives him as much food as he wants" "Princess? Well you're certainly beautiful enough to be one" the blush returned to the girls face but this time it was a darker shade of red. After they were both fed the girl paid for the meal and got up "Wait!" said Dan "Thank you for the meal but I still don't know your name" the girl smiled again "Your smile is beautiful" said Dan before blushing and covering his mouth. The girl blushed herself and replied with "It's Lucy and thank you for saving me and for the compliments" "Eh. No big deal. I bet you get a lot of them" this time Lucy's smile was a sad one "Not decent ones" she then left without another word. "Crap! I must of said something wrong" thought Dan to himself _"Ya think!"_ said a voice in his head _"Shadow?"_ asked Dan in his mind _"No it's the chicken you ate. Of course it's me"_ Dan frowned _"You used that joke already" "Oh you remember. That's good. You didn't lose a large chunk of your memory"_ Dan realized that he had forgotten about his lost memory. _"What are we going to do"_ he asked his dark side _"We'll wait and hope it comes back" "What should we do until then?" "We could have stayed with that blond girl"_ Dan's eyes widened _"You're right!"_ he rose to his feet and ran out yelling "LUCY! WAIT UP!". All the people in the restaurant were shocked for a moment but then they began laughing "Ah. Young love" said the waitress. "If you want some love I can give it to you sweet cheeks" said a buff man next to her. "PERV!" she yelled as she kicked him in the balls.

At Sundown

Dan looked everywhere but he could not find the blond haired girl. Until he heard some woman say "Did you hear about that party that famous wizard is holding on his yacht" "Yeah we should go to it too" said another. "A party? Could Lucy be there?" he looked towards the sea and saw a yacht "That must be it" he crouched and using his conduit powers he made a column of ice that launched him in the air. He then used his fire powers to fly onto the boat. He looked around and realized that no one was on it, but after walking around a bit he heard a voice say "Hey! Let go of me!" "Lucy!" he thought. Hearing the voice coming from a room he ran to it and smash opened the door. "It's you!" said Lucy happily while being held by a couple of men. "What! You again!" yelled the man from before "I won't let you ruin my plans this time!" Dan smirked "And what would those be" "Since you're going to die I'll tell you. I plan on selling these girls as slaves" he replied. As soon as he finished his sentence the air became cold and everyone except Dan froze from the feeling of hate that filled the room. It was so powerful that some of the men fell to the ground because of how scared they were. All of them turned their heads to Dan, who was covered by a dark aura "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he yelled with a voice fit for a demon "I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS BEFORE THAT HAPPENS. SHADOW STYLE: WOLF CLAW" he yelled as his hand was covered in dark energy and long sharp claws produced from it, made out of the same energy. In a blink of an eye Dan disappeared and then reappeared. After a second the men fell to the ground covered with cuts. "WHAT ARE YOU!" Dan smiled "Let me introduce myself. My name is Dan The Black Wolf" "The Black Wolf, huh? Well my name is: YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled the man shooting a fire ball at him. Dan simply outstretched his hand and absorbed it. Both the man and Lucy remained slack-jawed "What kind of elemental wizard are you!?" yelled the man _"I see so here wizards use elemental magic"_ thought Dan "I guess you can say I'm all of them" he replied. "Enough of this nonsense! Let me go or the girl dies!" yelled the man as he grabbed Lucy and pointed a flaming fist at her. Before he could react a bolt of lightning was shot into his face. As he fell to the ground Lucy looked at Dan who had electricity covering his right arm "What? He deserved that".

Some Time Later

After Dan got the boat back on land the slaver and his men were arrested. As they looked at the criminals who were dragged away in chains Lucy hugged Dan "Thank you. Thank you!" she yelled "No problem but why were you on that ship?" he asked "He said he could get me into Fairy Tail" "Fairy Tail?" "Yeah. You see, here wizards can join guilds and it's always been my dream to join them" Dan smiled "Then let's go join". Lucy raised an eyebrow "Let's?" "Yeah I'll come to. I hope you don't mind." "Of course not. It will be awesome to have a friend join with me" "Then it's settled we're going to join Fairy Tail and become the best damn team they have".

End Chapter

Dan: Wow! Longest chapter I've ever written.

Sarah: HEY! You're not done with my story.

Dan: Yeah. Yeah. I'm gonna continue it soon, don't worry. As soon as you pay me.

Sarah threw some dollar bills at him.

Sarah: Now write you lazy prick.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild

AN: If you're new to my stories then you should read my profile to understand more about Dan and his powers.

Story:

Train

Dan and Lucy were sitting in the train heading to Magnolia both looking outside the window. "So tell me about yourself" said Dan "Oh! Well my name is Lucy, that you already know, I'm a Celestial Wizard, I love reading and writing and I think that's it." she replied "Really? I'm a writer myself" he responded with a smile "Well then tell me more since all I know is your name." "Well my name or title is Dan the Black Wolf, I can control all elements, I like writing and drawing." "So where are you from?" Dan laughed nervously "Would you believe that I have amnesia and that I can't remember who I am or where I come from." Lucy looked shocked "Shouldn't you go to a doctor. I mean your family could be worried." "Nah my parents are dead." Lucy sent him a sympathetic look "I'm sorry, but don't you have anyone else." "I have a twin brother, older and younger sister. But they all know I'll be fine this isn't the first time I've been gone from home for a long time." "Wait didn't you say you lost your memory? How do you remember you have a family?" "I only lost the memory of my real name and my town." "Oh." realizing that he already explained that Lucy tried to change the subject "I'm sorry about your parents." Dan smiled sadly "It's OK. No one could have saved them" _"Except me" _he thought with a sad face. He could still remember that day.

Flashback

A small boy ran through a crowd as a voice said "You see this me dear citizens, THIS! Is what happens if you step out of line. From now on KNOW YOUR PLACE." BANG! BANG! Gunshots could be heard through the crowd just as the small boy made it to the front "MOM! DAD!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face, as his parents fell to the ground with a hole in their head. "HEY! SOMEONE GET THAT KID OUT OF HERE!" yelled the man on the execution platform. Soon some cops came and pulled the boy away "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" yelled the boy at the man. Everyone around him were shocked by the look in his eyes, the look of a demon.

Later that Day

"IT'S YOUR FAULT" yelled a teenage girl at the boy "YOU WERE THERE! IF YOU WEREN'T SO WEAK AND WORTHLESS YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" more tears streamed down the poor boy's face as he looked at his older sister "I'M TAKING SARAH AND LEAVING YOU HERE! GOODBYE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" the girl picked up a small child and exited the house. That boy's name was Dan and on that night he stopped being worthless. On that night The Black Wolf was born.

End Flashback

_"Damn it Lucy!" _she thought to herself _"Did you really think he wanted to talk about that! Stupid! Stupid"_ as she mentally kicked herself. Dan realized that she was angry with herself so he told her "Hey it's ok, you were curious." Lucy still looked sad, while she hadn't lost her parents she could imagine it wasn't a pleasant memory. _"Brings back memories huh?" _said Shadow _"Yeah." "Well stop acting sad dumbass, you're making the poor girl feel bad." "Oh crap! You're right!". _ "Hey" he said attracting her attention "You said you like to write, what about?" "Oh!" she said blushing "Well I'm writing a novel at the moment." "A novel really! Can I read it?" "No! If anyone read it I'll die of embarrassment!" "Hey don't be like that. I wasn't confident when I first wrote a book. But promise me as soon as you feel like you can show it to someone show it to me. I'd love to read it." "Sure!"

A Few Hours Later

When they finally got off the train and got the location of the guild both of them were excited to see what it was like. Getting to the guild hall was simple, it was a big building with a sign that said "Fairy Tail" "Well what do we do now, knock?" asked Lucy before Dan could answer a man was thrown right through the door from the inside completely shattering the door. "Well" said Dan "I guess that answers that question, we go in unannounced. Ladies first." gesturing to the door "Why thank you kind sir." said Lucy laughing. The inside looked like a pub so they made their way to the bar. "Hi we're here to join Fairy Tail." Dan told the barmaid before she could respond someone spilled some beer on Lucy "Ah! What the hell!" yelled Lucy "Whoops!" said a man who was definitely drunk "Hey! Apologize to the lady!" said Dan "Or what!?" yelled the man, before he could react he was punched into a wall by Dan. "OR THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Dan "Hey let's get him." yelled another man as all the male guild members jumped on Dan.

A Few Minutes Later

Dan was surrounded by bloody bodies, they weren't dead but they did get their asses kicked. Everyone who did not join the fight remained slack-jawed as they looked at him. He literally took down all the attackers without a scratch. "Anyone else!?" he asked in a angry voice. They all shook their heads nervously "Oh boy! You sure showed them!" said a very short and old man "Huh? Who are you?" asked Dan "I'm Makarov, I'm the owner of this guild. So I understand you and your friend want to join. Well then, welcome!" The barmaid then stamped Lucy's hand and imprinted the guild's symbol on it. She then was about to do the same to Dan before he pulled his hand back. "Wait. So that's it?" he asked "Whatever do you mean?" asked Makarov "Isn't there supposed to be a test and if you don't pass it then you're not allowed to join." "No" "Well then I can't accept, it doesn't feel right." Makarov raised an eyebrow "Well then what will you like as your test." "I wish to fight your strongest member." "Well the strongest here right now is Erza..." said the old man pointing to a scarlet headed girl "but..." Before he could finish Dan was already talking with Erza "So will you fight with me" the girl scoffed "Just because you beat some drunk idiots-" "Hey we prefer morons!" yelled the group of beaten men "-doesn't mean you can beat me." "Then prove me wrong." The determination in Dan's eyes made it clear that he was not gonna take "No" for an answer. "Fine. But don't blame me when you don't join the guild." Dan smiled _"We're gonna kick this smug bitches ass right?" _asked Shadow _"Hell yes we are!" _replied Dan.

AN: Next Dan VS Erza.


	3. Chapter 3: Dan VS Erza

Story:

Dan and Erza were standing on the opposite sides of a road. _"Shadow?" _asked Dan _"Yeah, I feel it too." _"So it happened again." thought Dan out loud "What do you mean?" asked Lucy "My powers have been weakened. It seems like I lost more than my memory." "But how did you beat all those men?" "Just like Erza said, they were drunk idio- sorry morons." Lucy was now scared "Then are you sure you should still fight? She is an S-class mage." Dan smirked "I'll manage, don't worry." _"Shadow?" "All our powers have been weakened to the extent, we lost our healing factor and Devil Fruit powers. I'm not sure about the rest." "Jutsu?" "Still intact." "How much?" "All our original jutsu have been erased from our minds." "Bending?" "All main four elements are accessible, the avatar state and the rest of the elements however..." "Weapons?" "Katanas are still sealed, Desert Eagles still there, hidden blades still hidden, ammo unlimited as always." "Bloodline Limit." "Only the first state is available." "Damn it!" "That's all I know. The rest of our powers may or may not be still intact." "Well then I'll have to make do with what I have." _

"Today we have a fight between Fairy Tail's S-Class mage Tatania Erza versus Newcomer Dan!" yelled Makarov "Don't get ahead of yourself master. He isn't a Fairy Tail mage yet." said Erza "Don't underestimate your opponent." said Dan "Ha! Your nothing more than a small boy with a big mouth." _"DAN I SWEAR IF WE LOSE TO THIS BITCH I'M COMING OUT THERE AND KICKING YOUR ASS AND FUCKING HERS!" _yelled Shadow _"Yeah, yeah. Wait...WHAT! YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!" "Hehe. Jealous I thought of it first huh?" "Shut it!" _"Let the fight... BEGIN!" yelled Makarov.

Erza summoned her sword and ran to Dan, while he simply put his hands in his pockets awaiting her attack. When she got close enough she swung her sword aiming at his chest. For a second it looked like the fight was already over but Dan simply dodged it without any trouble. The audience's eyes widened, so did Erza's as she thought _"But how." _"When I train I focus on my weaknesses the most, I spend hours developing ways to turn all of them into advantages." "But what weakness was that." She then looked at his hands that were still in his pockets "You noticed." he said "With my hands like this I have less balance and stability so I have much more control over my body's movement. Most people aren't used to this much control so they usually fall if they try moving like I did." Erza got angry and began slashing at him, although he dodged all of them with just as much ease "Stop that! You coward!" she yelled "I told not to underestimate me. It like you needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Over confidence could cost you the battle." This time she aimed for his legs before he jumped and dodged her again "Here's your weakness: You get frustrated when your weaker than your opponent." "I'm an S-Class mage!" she yelled.

Anger flashed in Dan's eyes before he warped to her and punched her in the face so hard she got blown back into a building, he then yelled in an angry voice "In the end that's just a name! You can call yourself god but that does not make you him." Erza pulled herself from under the rubble "Respectable words. Now let me back up my title. Requip!" she yelled as she started glowing. When the glow disappeared she was dressed in some winged armor with a long dress that exposed her stomach. Landing in front of Dan, she smiled "Should I be impressed? Oh my god you changed armors and exposed your stomach. I'm so scared." he said sarcastically. This time a tick mark appeared on Erza's head as she yelled and flew to him, ready to cut him to shreds. Before she could get a meter close to him, Dan disappeared. "You also get annoyed easily, another weakness has been revealed." said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw that Dan was sitting on her back. She slashed at him but he jumped off her _"Now! While he can't dodge." _she thought, Dan smiled expecting her to think that "Circle Sword!" she yelled as sword after sword was shot at him. A katana appeared in Dan's hand as he deflected all of them. "Interesting choice for a weapon." said Erza "Oh this." he replied when it disappeared out of his hand "I only chose it because it looked cool." he said with a smile while Erza frowned.

"Stop fooling around, show me your magic. Prove that you're a mage." She could accept being beaten by a mage but by someone who couldn't even use magic would kill her from embarrassment. "Very well." he said focusing his energy, after that he took a deep breath and instead of breathing out air he shot a gigantic fire ball at her. It was so big it actually scared her for a second, before she came back to her senses and used her swords to destroy it. A large cloud of dust covered the arena and while Erza could not see anything she could hear the crackling that was heading towards her, using her wings to blow the dust away she was shocked to see Dan running to her with electricity coming from his hand "Chidori!" he yelled as he ran towards her. Erza had taken off just in time or else she would have been hit. "What kind of elemental mage are you?" she asked, Dan flashed her a grin "All of them." he said deactivating the jutsu. Erza once again flew to him ready to attack, this time he could not dodge, so instead he grabbed her sword. Erza was too shocked to move, she was even more shocked when he tightened his grip and shattered her sword "What are you?" she asked, clearly frightened "I'm a small boy with a big mouth." he said mockingly "Oh! And you're trapped" Erza looked down and saw that her legs were stuck in the ground.

"Requip!" she yelled requiping into her Adamantine Armor and activated her shield "You can't hurt me now!" she said "Oh yeah!" _"Shadow?" "Let's do this!" _ Dan pulled back his fist as it was covered in white and black energy "YING-YANG PUNCH!" he yelled as he punched through Erza's shield with ease, the punch was so powerful that he shattered her armor and sent her flying through some buildings. The guild members were shocked, some were even crying, mostly because they betted on Erza to win. Who voted for Dan? Lucy of course and now she was rich. Erza got up from under the rubble and walked back to where the fight had been. As soon as she reached the street she fell to her knees but she was caught by someone. No one other than Dan. Who, with a few hand sighs, pressed a green glowing hand against her forehead. He healed all her wounds and even restored her armor. Getting up he offered her his hand "I know we just fought but I hope we can still be friends." Erza smiled and grabbed his hand as he helped her up "Of course" she said blushing.

Later That Day

"A toast!" yelled Makarov raising his beer "To our new recruits. May you have great adventures and make happy memories here." everyone cheered as they raised their cups and drank. "That reminds me what are you going to do about your lost memories and powers?" Lucy asked Dan who was sitting next to her "Hey even if they were cherished memories it wouldn't matter, I'll make new and better ones. While it might be sad lose a precious memory, it was made in the past. I'm the kind of person that puts the past behind him, plans a bit for the future and focuses on the present cause that's when memories are made." Lucy was moved by his words "Then we'll make new memories together" Dan smiled "Memories that we'll never be able to forget." He said.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

Story

Dan was sitting in front of the job board. Looking for a suitable job request. "So how's it going?" asked Lucy who had just walked next to him "Ah! I wanted to talk to you." "About what?" "How about we form a team. Apparently mages can form teams and take jobs together." "Sure, you said it yourself. We'll become the best team here." "Don't expect it to be easy." said a man sitting at the bar. Recognizing him Dan said "Hey! You're that guy I punched in the face!" the man smirked "Ha. You sure did a number on me. I'll give you that." the man finished his drink and walked out but not before saying "Oh and sorry about spilling that beer on you." he told Lucy. "Huh! What a weird guy. Starts a conversation and doesn't even introduce himself." "That's Laxus, he's another one of our S-Class mages. His also the masters grandson." the barmaid told Dan "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask for your name Miss..." "Jane. Mira Jane." _"Mary Jane?" _asked Shadow _"No. __Mira__ Jane dumbass. We're not in the Spider Man universe" _"How could you not know her? She's Sorcerers Weekly Top Bikini Model." said Lucy "It's fine. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who reads magazines anyway." said Mira. Before Dan could respond a small boy ran past them with tears in his eyes "What's with him?" asked Dan "-Sigh- His father has been gone for a while on a job on Mt. Hakobe. He's worried something has happened to him and he has asked me to send someone to check on him. I told him that his father's fine, although he's not convinced." "We'll go then." said Dan "Uh..." started Lucy before Dan said "Do you really want to leave that kid who's crying his eyes out because he's worried about his father." That was all it took for Lucy to grab Dan and walk out saying they were going to mount Hakobe.

Mt. Hakobe

"It's freezing here!" said Lucy "Hey you're the one who decided to come up here with a miniskirt." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him "-Sigh- Here" he said giving her his hoodie "Now you're going to be cold." she said worryingly "Then let's find that kid's father and go home." "What was he even doing here?" "Master told me he was going to fight some Vulcans." "Vulcans?" "Some sort of monkey that can take over a human body." Lucy turned pale "Oh come on! It's not gonna take over your body. So don't worry." "And what makes you say that?" "Cause that Vulcan behind you looks too turned on, so I think he wants to do something else with your body." replied Dan pointing behind her. Lucy froze, turning around slowly and saw a monkey with a perverted look on its face "Me like woman." it said "AHHHHH!" yelled Lucy as she ran behind Dan. Dan smirked "Hey we're looking for a guy named Macau. Apparently he came here to kick your ass, so where is he." "Woman. Woman." said the Vulcan dancing around. Black flames engulfed Dan's hands as he said "Listen here you dumb animal, since you can understand English I'll tell you once more: If you don't want to be uglier then you already are then take us to Macau." The Vulcan looked at him cluelessly before he slapped him out of the way, grabbing Lucy and running away. "Hey! Let me go!" "That's it Lucy get him to take you to his cave!" yelled Dan "I'm not some sort of bait, damn it!" she yelled back.

Later

The Vulcan placed Lucy down in his cave, he then continued to dance around and say "Woman! Woman!" "Hey King Cunt!" yelled Dan as he kicked it in the stomach sending it flying into the wall "That was for earlier. Now tell me where's Macau!" "I'm OK . Thanks for asking." said Lucy sarcastically "Come on, I knew you were more than strong enough not to be harmed by a monkey." Lucy blushed "Thanks-" her eyes widened as the Vulcan appeared above Dan, ready to punch him into the ground. Time seemed to stop as Dan sent it flying with a flaming uppercut. "Excuse me for a second" Dan told Lucy. The Vulcan had gotten up but it was not prepared for Dan, who leaped towards him. Attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks while saying "I! WAS! IN THE MIDDLE! OF A CONVERSATION!" Black flames once again engulfed his hands "Dark Flame Bullet!" he yelled punching the overgrown ape in the chest, creating a shockwave that shattered the ice around them. The Vulcan then crashed into a wall creating a huge hole in it. "A bit overkill don't you think?" asked Lucy as Dan raised a eyebrow "You feel sorry for the monkey that wanted to rape you?" He replied "Good point.".

As the dust cleared they saw that instead of the Vulcan there was a man in its place. "Do you think he's Macau?" Dan treated most of his wounds, all the man needed now was some rest so they waited for him to wake up. In the end the man began to stir, opening his eyes and looking at the two teenagers. "Who are you?" he asked "We're new recruits and we came here to get you. Your son was worried." The man smiled "I took down 19 of those beasts and the 20th got me." Dan helped him up "Come on, you can tell us on the way back."

The Guild, A Few Hours Later

"So what happened then?" asked Mira who was listening to Lucy "We got Macau back home, his son thanked us and then we left." she replied, Mira smiled "A lot has happened on your first day huh?" asked Mira "Yeah. But even so I love it here." "That's good to hear. So you mind telling me what your boyfriend is doing " said Mira as she pointed at Dan who was standing upside down on one finger surrounded by mugs. "One: He's not my boyfriend .Two: It's a training exercise." Mira looked at Dan and she was not the only one. Most of the guild members were looking at him wanting to see what would happen. They were shocked when the mugs around him began to float, they were even more surprised when he himself began to float. Telekinesis wasn't anything new but for the user to use it on himself usually took decades to master but this boy had done it at such a young age. Dan began to sweat as it became harder and harder to keep himself and the mugs in the air. Before he knew it he fell on the floor along with the mugs, exhausted. Lucy ran to him "You okay?" "I'm fine. Just tired." he replied. "How did you do that?" asked Makarov shocked "Most wizards spend all their life trying to learn to fly using telekinesis but most of them die before even being able to fly a few feet high." Dan smiled "I guess it's a natural talent." _"Natural talent my ass." _said Shadow "Anyway I'm beat. See you all tomorrow." he said walking out of the guild. "That boy is full of surprises. I'm getting too old for this." said Makarov.

Real World

"Hey Sis have you seen Dan?" Secret, Dan's twin brother, asked Sarah "No." she said in a nervous tone, Secret frowned "What did you do!? You bitch!" "Nothing! Now leave me alone you prick." Secret walked out the room saying "If you keep doing this you're going to have problems with Karma." "Pfft. That bullshit superstition." Sarah walked to her room deciding to check her chest where she kept all the money she secretly stole from banks. But when she opened it she found out it was empty, except for a note which said:

_Sarah,_

_It has come to my attention that you've been a real bitch lately so I took all your money and gave it to the poor._

_Love Karma_

"FUUUUCK!" she yelled "Told you!" yelled Secret from the other room.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Story:

Dan walked to Lucy's new home as he was having a conversation with Shadow _"So our ice conduit powers are still there. At least we have a variety of powers to choose from." "Right. So..." "So what?" "When are we going to tell everyone about me?" "We're not." "Why?" "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!" "And what will happen if they find out about me on their own?" _Dan stopped walking _"You just want them to know so you won't suffer." "You're the reason why this is a problem." "OH YEAH! IS IT MY FAULT THAT WE'RE CURSED? IS IT MY FAULT THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO STOP YOU FROM BEING CREATED? NO! I WAS A CHILD! WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE?" _Dan shut down the mental link they had and continued walking. This time with a frown on his face. _"Was it my fault?" _he thought about all the times he blamed himself for something. Although everyone told him it wasn't his fault, he was used to being blamed for everything so he subconsciously blamed himself. _"-Sigh- I'm too complicated, even for myself." _He got to Lucy's apartment and knocked on her door. As he waited he looked around and saw some pieces of a shattered mirror "Hey!" said Lucy as she opened her door, she saw Dan staring at the mirror "What's wrong?" "Nothing. May I come in?" she smiled "Of course." _"It's better if she knew less about my past." _thought Dan.

Flashback

Dan walked the empty alley ways of his city. He was still devastated by his parents death and his sister's cruel words had not helped. He passed by a mirror, so he decided to stop and look for a second. He looked like a normal 8 year old boy, he had brown hair and eyes, from which tears still poured down from. It had started to rain so they were hidden by the droplets of water that fell from the sky. "No! Stop! Please!" yelled a voice, Dan looked to the side and saw a woman being held against a wall by a drunk cop "Shut it! Now let's have some fun." he said with a sick smile on his face.

Dan punched the mirror out of anger, he gritted his teeth and clenched his bloodied hand. _"I'M NOT WORTHLESS! NOR AM I WEAK!" _he grabbed a piece of the shattered mirror and jumped of the cop's back, stabbing him multiple times in the neck. "DIE! YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" he yelled throwing the man on the ground. He looked around and saw that the woman had run away as soon as she had the chance. He then stared at his arm and saw it was covered in blood, although he didn't feel sick seeing it. He looked back at the man who still had his eyes open and that sick grin on his face. "Look at yourself." Dan said to the body "You should be protecting people not hurting them. May you suffer in hell for your crimes. But I'm not surprised, to you people as long as you have power other people don't matter. IT'S DISGUSTING! YOU AND THAT MAYOR ARE THE SAME! I'M GOING TO END HIM AND EVERYONE WHO THINKS LIKE HIM! So save a few places in hell cause a lot of people are coming soon." He walked away but not before he looted the body and closed the man's eyes _"You fucked with the wrong family Mr. Mayor. Now I'm gonna fuck with yours."_

End Flashback

"Dan? Hey Dan?" said Lucy waving her hand in front of his face "Huh? Yeah?" he said startled "You okay? You spaced out for a second." "Yeah, sorry I was thinking about something." "So was I, don't you think that we should look for more people to join our team?" Dan thought for a second but in the end he shook his head "Nah. We did one job, I don't think anyone would be willing to join us." "It's sad that we weren't payed for that job.

They had done a job where they had to infiltrate a house and destroy a book. The job request said that the owner was looking for a beautiful blond woman for a maid. Dan thought Lucy would be a perfect candidate, until they found out that the owner had a very different opinion about what's beautiful, apparently a gorilla woman was more beautiful than a blond girl with big breasts and awesome curves. So Dan decided that he was going to go inside the house and destroy the book on his own. Since he had experience as a silent assassin, he's not called The Black Wolf for nothing, it wasn't hard to sneak in and steal the book. But he didn't expect Lucy to want to read it before it was destroyed, so he sneaked back out but not before being detected by the owner. Who apparently had a bigger ego than his gorilla maid, so much so that he kidnapped an author to write a book about how great he was, the book they were required to steal. Although the man hated the book because it didn't "reflect his greatness", he was too selfish to give it up. While Dan fought the gorilla maid, which turned out to be a Celestial Spirit a kind of special servants which could be summoned by Celestial Wizards like Lucy if they had their gate key, Lucy, using special glasses that allowed he to read super fast, read the book they had to destroy. Dan defeated the maid and the egomaniac, he was then told by Lucy that they had to give the book back to the client who asked them to destroy it. They found out that he was the son of the author that was kidnapped. The book they stole had shamed their family and caused the death of his father, who cut off his own hand after he wrote it saying "he had completed his masterpiece and that there was no need to write anymore". The son was shocked to find out that the book had a spell cast on it that hid it's true form, in actuality it was the final message from his father to him.

With the job complete Dan and Lucy were expecting a reward of two million gems, but Dan refused when they found out that the client and his wife were very poor.

Now back to present day Dan was still in Lucy's house discussing what members to ask to join them later "What about Gray?" asked Lucy "That stripper?" Gray was an ice mage that trained in the mountains naked so now he had a weird habit of undressing without even realizing it. "What about Ezra?" asked Dan "She scares me." said Lucy turning pale while Dan raised an eyebrow "Why? She 's a nice girl." "Have you seen what happens if you eat her strawberry cake?" "No? Why?" "Let's just say that I'm scared of breadsticks now." "Of what?" "The breadsticks Dan. I didn't think she could use them as a weapon. I was wrong. I WAS WRONG!" "I'll never look at Italian food the same way again." said Gray scared out of his mind, the next thing he knew he was smashed into the wall by Lucy with a kick "What the- How the fuck did you get in here?" asked Dan "The door was open." he replied "Weren't you taught how to knock?" said Lucy clearly pissed off. "Eh." he said shrugging "What are you even doing here?" "The master sent me to get you he wanted to talk to you about something." he replied.

The Guild

"Ah there's the two I wanted to see." said Makarov as the group approached him "Erza sent me a letter earlier saying she wanted to talk to you when she arrives after finishing her mission." "Sure, where is she?" asked Dan "She should arrive soon." a few seconds after he finished his sentence Erza walked into the Guild Hall carrying a huge horn "Hey Erza. What's with the horn?" asked Dan "I defeated a giant monster and the citizens gave me this as a thank you gift." "So why did you want to talk about?" "I wanted the three of you to join me on my next mission." Dan and Gray looked at each other _"FUCK" _said Shadow.

Train Station

_"Why the hell do we have to go with the stripper?" "Shadow, for once in your life SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't even know the guy." "Well I don't want to go on a mission with his junk flying all over the place." "You're not gay?" "NO!" "Huh. Could've fooled me." "Fuck you Dan" "Right back at ya bud." _Dan and Lucy were the first to arrive, then Gray appeared and finally Erza who was carrying a carriage full of luggage "Holy shit." said Dan "Alright, since we're all here let's go." said Erza. As they got on the train Dan got the strange feeling that someone was watching him, however he ignored it. What he didn't know was that a girl that was hiding in the crowd was watching him "Oh beloved, you have found more girls for our group. Then again you were always a ladies' man." said the girl to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Guild and Lullaby

AN: Right, so if you haven't read the character profiles yet you should because this will seem confusing if you don't.

Story:

Dan and the rest of his friends were sitting in their compartment, doing their own things. Gray was playing around with his ice magic, Erza and Lucy were reading a book together and Dan was looking outside the window _"Still can't get rid of the memories huh?" _said Shadow _"Yeah." "For a guy that leaves the past behind him, you're thinking a lot about what happened back then." "I'm a wolf. I lie and deceive." "I was just kidding, we both know what you said was true and that it's hard to forget even after we let it go." _Dan closed his eyes _"Let's hope I don't remember something while sleeping." _and with that he fell asleep.

Flashback

Dan was walking in a empty house looking for something "Secret!" he yelled looking around "Secret! It's Dan and if you forgot about me I'm gonna kick your ass!" Getting frustrated he yelled once again "SECRETMASTER! GET YOUR MASKED ASS OUT HERE! OR ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE YOUR OWN TWIN!" "OK, OK I'm up." said a masked boy, no taller than Dan, walk down the stairs in front of Dan. "Well if it ain't my twin brother, what are you doing here?" "I need your help. Mom and Dad are dead." "No shit. Where's Alex and Sarah?" "Alex left me and took Sarah with her. Thinking I was worthless because I couldn't save them." "Fucking bitch. So what do you need?" "A team." "Wha-" "I'm going to take the mayor down. Are you in? You know every secret and more." "Count me in. We're brothers. No way in hell am I gonna leave you now. Speaking of which, follow me." he said gesturing towards the hall he just came from. Dan followed him to a room that took his breath away. It was huge, with a giant computer in it, it also had a large couch, big plasma TV and PS3 console "I've made this place my home. Now it's going to be our base." Dan walked around the room with a smile on his face "Perfect, even better than perfect." Secret crossed his arms and leaned on his desk "So what now Boss?" "We need a team. I've already chosen who." "Mat, Pete and Ted. Right?" "Yeah." "Perfect, with Ted's genius in computers hacking won't be such a bitch anymore." "Do you know where they are?" Secret sat down at his computer typing in a few commands "I've hacked into the surveillance system and police data storage. After observing the streets a while, I found out a few interesting things." "Anything about them?" "Yeah, their parents were taken away to work somewhere and they were left here." he stopped, Dan looked at the screen and saw the faces of his three friends. All of them had "Arrested" written on them. Dan turned pale "What did they do?" "Charged with vandalism, stealing and insulting a fellow officer." said Secret. Dan headed for the door "I have to save them." "Wait!" yelled Secret throwing him a package. Opening it Dan found a pair of Hidden Blades "Where?" "Grandpa sent them. He made them the way you asked, although he was thinking about giving them to you when you were 15 but the situation has changed." Dan nodded, his grandfather was an engineer who was with his grandmother in Italy with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Dan had asked him to make him some hidden blades like in Assassin's Creed, his grandfather told him he had a friend who was a blacksmith in Italy and that he would ask him to build a pair. Dan put on his hidden blades and ran out, determined to save his friends.

End Flashback

Dan opened his eyes _"Dammit."_ he thought _"Come on, that memory wasn't bad at all." _ said Shadow _"Why do I always remember my past during the times I lose my memories." "Don't tell me you forgot. Secret told us that if we revisit our past like this until the present then we'll most likely remember everything. It's less time consuming than waiting for them to return." _Both Shadow and Dan stopped talking when they realized that someone had placed their foot on their face. "Can I help you?" asked Dan looking up "No, but let me tell you this." said a man that looked like Shikamaru from Naruto "If you and your friends keep messing with Eisenwald's plans and we'll destroy you." "With who's plans?" asked Dan. The man looked annoyed "Don't play games with me. We're a fearsome dark guild. It's impossible to not have heard about us." Dan simply frowned "OK 1. If you want to keep that leg I suggest you get it off my face, 2. I still have no idea who you are, 3. If I want to mess with your plans, then you should already know that I will. Telling me not to only makes it more tempting." The man growled and added a bit of weight to his leg _"Oh THAT IS IT!" _thought Dan as he kicked him away, also hitting him in between the legs. The Shikamaru lookalike fell to his knees, swearing a bit. Dan walked to him with a giant axe that appeared in his hand "Let's make something clear: If I say I'm gonna fuck with your plans, then I will. If I say I'm gonna cut off your leg, then I'm sure as hell gonna cut it off." The man, too scared to think, tried to crawl away but Dan stepped on his leg, hard, stopping him "Aw, is the big, bad man scared? Don't worry it won't kill you. I think, I'm not a doctor." he said with a sadistic smile on his face. Bringing the axe over his head, Dan was ready to cut off the man's leg "Now tell me what you're planning." "We're planning on using a death flute on a train station full of people." the man blurted out. The next thing Dan knew he was punched out the train, looking back at it he saw a fist made out of shadows and the man smiling. He landed on his feet and looked at the train that got farther and farther. "THAT CHEAP MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ELEMENT IS SHADOW! 'PEOPLE HERE USE ELEMENTAL MAGIC' BULL...SHIT! WELL GUESS WHAT! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR MAGIC! AND FUCK THIS!" "DAN!" "YEAH!" he yelled looking behind him seeing his friends, however this made him angrier "Where the hell where you?" asked Erza "YOU LEFT ME ON THE TRAIN YOU DICKS!" he yelled back, they were taken aback by his response, he usually was a calm person "Whoa, easy. Why are you so pissed off?" asked Gray. Dan took a few deep breaths and said "Sorry, I had an argument with one of the passengers." he said pointing to the train tracks "What was it about?" "Something about a dark guild called Eisenwald and messing with their plans." Their eyes widened while Dan raised an eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling I missed something." "That's the guild that we came to stop, they have a flute that can take the life of anyone who hears it." "He talked about that. Said that they were going to use it on a train station." "Then we have to go! Now!" They got onto a magic mobile, a car that used a magic energy instead of fuel, and headed for the train station the train was going to arrive at. _"This doesn't make sense. If they had that kind of power they would do something worse than just kill a few people."_

A Few Hours Later

They got to the train station where the dark guild were, they also found out that they were going to broadcast the flutes music from there. After getting past the station security, they reached a room full of Eisenwald wizards. "Welcome Fairy Tail flies." said the guild master who was wearing only some sandals and sweatpants, also he was holding a big scythe. "You fell right into the Reaper's trap." "You mean you?" the man, whose name was Erigor, frowned "Who else?" "I know the Reaper and you're nothing like him. He wears a black cloak, is a skeleton and is a very funny guy." said Dan "Annoying fly. I have his power. I have Lullaby." said Erigor, referring to the flute. "Do you idiots realize that you're going to hear it too?" asked Dan. Erigor and his guild's members fell anime style "We didn't think of that." "Could we really die?" murmured the dark guild members "Are you fucking serious. These guys are criminals." Dan asked Erza who, along with Lucy and Gray, remained slack-jawed at their stupidity.

End Chapter

AN: Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Not Her Again

Story

"No matter." said one of the Eisenwald members "As long as we kill the guild masters we don't care about what happens to us." the Fairy Tail's group eyes widened "I knew you were planning something bigger than this." said Dan "YOU MORON!" yelled Erigor at the member who had revealed their plans "I'll deal with your idiocy later. Now that you flies know I have to cut our meeting short." His eyes widened when Dan appeared in front of him with his hand covered in lightning ready to strike giving Erigor only a second to dodge. Dan destroyed the platform Erigor was on but when the dust cleared "The Reaper" was flying away. "GET THEM." he yelled at his fellow guild members. They yelled and activated their different kinds of magic. Erza summoned her sword, Gray was ready with his ice magic and Lucy got out her Gate Keys. Dan smirked as the dark guild members ran towards him "Bring it on, I could use the warm up." "Fireball Barrage!" yelled a few of them as they shot multiple fireballs at him. Dan stood there and took what looked like a direct hit, however when the fire cleared he was still there, unscathed. "Weeeeaaaak." he said, so a few members tried attacking him with various weapons, he placed hands in his pockets dodging each attack and defeating each of them with only a few hits from his legs "Oh come on, if you keep fighting like this I'll fall asleep." "Dan! Take Gray and get to Erigor, we'll take care of these guys." said Erza. "Right! Let's go." stated Dan grabbing Gray's hand and running out the room. "Are you sure we can handle them?" asked Lucy, Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and said "A few grunts like them? We won't have any problems."

With Dan and Gray

Dan and Gray ran through the hallways looking for Erigor until they reached a split hallway "Looks like we have to split up." said Gray looking through the corridors "Yeah, remember this guy is dangerous, don't do something you might regret." Dan replied as he ran in one direction while Gray ran the opposite.

With Dan

Dan continued running "Where is that guy?" he reached a corridor filled with rooms and said "Screw it!" he shattered the walls with a few punches and yelled "ERIGOR! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" "Honestly! Don't you know how to use a door?" asked a voice behind him which turned out to be the wizard from the train. "Oh! It's you! Good." Dan summoned his axe once again "You owe me a leg." He said while the sadistic smile returned to his face. As soon as the man saw the axe he melted into shadows "You can't get me like this." he said, but the comment made Dan smirk. He reached into the shadow and pulled the man out "How-" "What's your name." "Kageyama. Why do you ask?" "Ok Kageyama, I've got a few questions for you and you better answer them truthfully, don't what to lose both legs, now do you?"

Back With Erza and Lucy

Erza requiped back into her normal armor as she looked at her defeated opponents "That's Titania Erza (AN: Yeah, yeah I wrote it wrong earlier. Sue me.) Queen of The Fairies." said one of the fallen Eisenwald members. BOOM! A huge hole was blown through the wall as Dan walked through it carrying a beaten Kageyama "What the-? Erigor's not here?" he said "You didn't find him?" said Erza worried "I followed his scent and it brought me here." he replied "Guys! I saw him flying outside!" yelled Gray who had just ran into the room. The group ran outside where they found themselves trapped by a wall of wind "Hello there annoying flies. How do you like my wind wall?" said Erigor who was flying above them "Erigor you flying asshole." yelled Erza "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have a few guild masters to k-" before he could finish Dan waved his hand making the wall disappear "What now? Prick!" "Oh SHIT!" yelled Erigor as he flew away in fear "OH HELL NO!" yelled Dan activating his hover boots flying after him. Leaving his friends gawking at his speed.

A Few Miles Away

Erigor thought he got away until he saw Dan who kicked him into the train tracks below them, which were suspended above a canyon. "YOU SHITTY LITTLE FLY!" yelled Erigor but fear replaced his anger when he saw the lightning in Dan's hand "I'll tell you this once. I'm not a fly, I'm a wolf." Erigor smiled "Is that so, then show what you're made of." he shot a powerful vortex at Dan but instead of dodging he slapped it away "Impossible." said Erigor causing Dan to smirk "Sorry that word ain't in my vocabulary. Now let me show you a real wind attack." he took a deep breath roared. The attack did more than blast Erigor away, it destroyed the train tracks and a large part of the canyon. Dan looked at his handy work and said "Wind Style: Hurricane." He then heard a vehicle heading towards him, looking behind him he saw the magic mobile they rented being driven by Erza "Hey guys what took you so long." Instead of answering him Erza slapped him across the face "Ow! What was that for?" "That's for leaving us behind!" said Erza, clearly annoyed "We're a team." "I know, but it was that or letting Erigor kill the masters." Erza's anger disappeared "Alright you're forgiven." Dan rubbed his cheek while Erza crossed her arms and turned around "Sorry for slapping you." she said quickly "Erza apologizing? Now that's a first." said Gray, who was then hit on the head by Erza making Lucy giggle. "Where's Erigor?" asked Lucy, Dan pointed to a large hole in one of the rock columns "And Lullaby?" asked Erza, as soon as those words left her mouth the magic mobile flew over them, they got a glimpse of the driver which turned out to be Kageyama, he was also holding the Death Flute. The group watched as the vehicle drove into the distance "What the Fuck! Gray!" yelled Erza "Uh...well..." said Gray trying to find a good excuse. "I hope you guys have insurance for that thing." said Dan causing the others to fall anime style.

The Guild Masters Meeting

They got there just in time to see Makarov give a speech which discouraged Kageyama from using the Death Flute. "I must say master, you handled that situation well." said Erza "I can't let you brats do everything." he replied "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU HUMANS!" said a deep voice "I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS ON MY OWN!" they realized the voice was coming from the flute. It had just finished its sentence when it transformed into a giant monster "Guess our job isn't done yet." said Dan cracking his knuckles "Let's take this overgrown twig down!" yelled Gray as he entered his signature stance and attacked "Ice Make: Lance!" shooting the monster with his ice, Erza summoned sword after sword and launching them towards it. Dan however held his Katana with two hands not doing anything "Come on Dan we need your help." said Gray "Keep him busy, when I give the signal get out of the way." Gray and Erza nodded, hoping he had a plan. Dan put on his hood and entered a stance, a few seconds later a blue energy started emitting from his sword, Lucy could have sworn a creature appeared behind him. "Now!" yelled Dan, both his teammates jumped away as soon as the heard him. "Heaven's Blade Slash!" yelled Dan appearing behind the monster, for a second it looked like the attack did nothing but then the monster split in half. Both parts of it poofed into smoked and in their place remained the flute. Dan walked towards it "I can feel it." it said "What?" "The evil in your heart. It's more powerful than my creator's" "Be quiet!" snapped Dan "Why don't you accept it, aren't you tempted by the power, think of all the things you could accomplish." Dan grabbed the stick "I said shut it!" snapping it in two "That's a side of me that will never see the light of day, it's an evil that no world will face." Dan set the two pieces on fire and walked back to his friends and master _"I'm glad you think so highly of me." _said Shadow _"I wasn't talking about you." _Dan replied, reaching his friends he walked past them and towards Kageyama, grabbing him by the neck and raising him up "Who gave you the power to break that thing's seal. Don't you dare lie to me, I'm not in the mood for bullshit." his tone scared not only Kageyama, but his friends and Makarov "Some blond chick gave a seal-breaking spell to Erigor, I swear man that's all I know, don't kill me." Dan dropped him and turned pale _"It couldn't be her, could it?" "Oh shit! Don't tell me it's her." "Who else would do this." "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! DUDE I DON'T WANT TO SHE HER AGAIN, THAT GIRL SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" _"Dan, is something wrong?" asked Erza "No, just some unpleasant flashbacks." he replied.

A Few Miles Away

"Don't worry Devastation, soon you'll be free and we can do as we please, but first I must find more girls to please you." said a blond licking her lips "What are you doing here Rose?" asked a voice behind her, the girl turned around and saw another girl who had black, long, silky hair "Cristina why am I not surprised. Trying to free Shadow aren't you." Cristina smirked "I could say the same for you. Having wet dreams about Devastation?" "Shut it, you bitch. Shadow can't compare to him." "Fuck you, my man is the best there is." _"You're both stupid as fuck, Dan beats them at every aspect." _"SHUT THE FUCK UP ANA!" the other two girls yelled.

End Chapter

AN: Like I said if you haven't read the character profiles yet you should. Also if you liked it please review.


	8. Chapter 8: That Fucking Council!

"Well let's go home." said Makarov "HOLD ON!" yelled the other "What about the Guild Meeting Hall?" they asked pointing at the destroyed building "Uh...Well...RUN!" yelled Makarov as he ran away, followed by Erza, Lucy and Gray. Dan sweat dropped, he turned to the Guild Masters, bowed and said "Sorry for all the trouble." before running after his team and Master.

Magnolia, A Few Days Later

As so as the team returned Erza approached Dan and said "Let's have a rematch." although this was sudden, it didn't stop Dan from accepting the challenge.

They stood on opposite sides of a street, with Makarov in the middle and the rest of the guild around them "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dan "I underestimated you last time, but you won't be so lucky this time." Dan grinned getting into a stance "Then bring it on." "Alright the rematch between Dan and Erza will begin...NOW!" yelled Makarov.

With lighting speed Erza summoned her sword and attacked Dan, who used his dodging technique to avoid her attacks "This again, I hope you have a new strategy 'cause this will get boring very soon." maneuvering quickly, Erza tripped Dan causing him to fall on his back "Found your weakness." she said. _"Smart girl." _said Shadow causing Dan to grin _"Not too shabby." _Erza slashed her sword downwards, trying to get Dan while he was down. _"Wrong move." _he thought "No Sword Style: Sword Grab." he said grabbing the sword in-between his palms. "How?" Erza asked shocked "Wouldn't you like to know." using her moment of shock to his advantage, Dan kicked Erza away. She then requiped into a dark red, winged armor, with orange parts shaped like flames and dragon limbs. "New armor huh? Won't help you much." Erza's sword covered itself in fire as she attacked, missing Dan but managing to burn his clothes. Dan looked at his hoodie "I REALLY liked that hoodie." he said angrily causing Erza to smirk _"Now! While his guard is down"_ she thought. She flew over him, covering her sword in fire once again, she brought it over her head and brought it down on him. If she had payed more attention she would've seen the water ball in Dan's hand. He threw the ball with all his might, it was a direct hit. It expanded into a giant ball before hitting Erza with great force, extinguishing her fire, making her crash into a building. Struggling to get up, Erza desperately tried to find a way to beat Dan. _"What do I know about him? Let's see: he can use all the elements, he is very observant, is able to memorize an opponent's moves and predict their next one. I bet he already knows what I'm going to do next." _Dan smirked "The more you show me, the less chance you have to beat me." Erza mentally hit herself _"Of course! I'm making this easy for him. I have to end this quick!" _She gathered the rest of her power and dashed towards Dan. However, a human sized frog walked in the way. "In the name of the Magic Council, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" it said. Both Erza and Dan stopped fighting and listened to it "Erza Scarlet you are here by arrested for the destruction of the Guild Meeting Hall." "Hey! Wai-" started Dan but Erza stopped him "Very well. I'll be coming without a struggle." Dan opened his mouth again but this time he was stopped by Makarov.

A Few Hours Later

"Why did they take her. If anything we all are responsible for the destruction of the Meeting Hall." said Gray "I myself am not sure why they took only Erza but let's hope she returns without any problems." said Makarov "If I were to guess the council wants to blame this on Erza so they can prove that they're still in charge." he took a drink out of his mug. "Where's Dan?" he asked "I saw him leave while wearing a suit and carrying a suitcase." said Elfman, Mira's brother. "Heh, that's weird. Why would he leave dressed like a lawyer while Erza is having a trial." said Makarov bringing his mug to his lips, when his eyes opened suddenly and he dropped his drink "He didn't."

The Magic Council

"Erza Scarlet due to your most recent disturbance the council has decided to-" they didn't get to finish they're sentence when the door was opened suddenly and Dan walked in. "What the- What happened to the guards?" asked one of the council members "Don't worry they're ok." said Dan "And who might you by." asked another. Dan bowed "Dan Wolf, Erza Scarlet's lawyer. Sorry I'm late." "I'm afraid you can't help your client now. We already decided her punishment." "Hold on!" he said, taking out a few papers "I read your laws. There's nothing in here you can use to blame her or for that matter give a bigger punishment that a fine." "Sir! Please stop! There's nothing you can do." Dan sighed "I'll say this again. You can't do this." "Dan! Let it go, this is just to prove their authority." said Erza. Dan looked down "Is this true?" "I told you to-" "SHUT IT ERZA! IS! THIS! TRUE!?" he yelled at the council members "Please sir calm down." "NO! THIS IS WHY I HATE POLITICS! CITIZENS PUT THEIR FAITH IN CORRUPT BASTARDS LIKE YOU! YOU WANT TO CONTROL ANYTHING AND WILL HURT ANYBODY TO DO IT! AND GUESS WHAT! I KILL PEOPLE LIKE YOU FOR A LIVING!" That last part not only shocked but scared all the people in the room. Out of nowhere a guard to pounce on Dan, who turned around in time to punch him in the face "STOP! If you surrender now we promise to only give you one week in prison. You should think about it, we wanted to keep Miss Scarlet here for a month." Dan stopped when he heard that he got them to shorten Erza's sentence "Fine."

Council Prison

Dan and Erza sat in a cell, each too scared to talk. Dan because he thought Erza was mad at him and Erza because of what he said earlier. "So..." started Erza "Why did you come here?" "Why wouldn't I?" he replied "My friend was in trouble so I came to help them." Erza blush "I didn't-" "And I don't care. I don't regret what I said or did. Those bastards need to know they're someone who see's past their bullshit."

"Did you mean the last part too?" "Yeah. Look." Dan move his hand and a blade came out of his sleeve "You see: I'm a part of an order that fights against people like that. People who control what people do, think and etc. That's our job, protect everyone's freedom." "And you being a lawyer?" "I studied law all my life. At least one of them." "Huh?" "I've lived multiple lifetimes. Studying anything I can get my hands on: Cooking, politics, survival skills. Don't ask how, it would literally take a lifetime." "But don't you hate politics?" "Yeah. Believe it or not, my teachers thought I was going to be a legendary lawyer, it was the perfect career for a person like me, if the system wasn't so fucked up. But enough about me, we got five days of being in the same room so I want to know more about you." "There's nothing interesting you need to know about-" Dan stopped her "Please don't give me that crap. We're friends, OK? And I always make sure to know as much about them as possible." Erza giggled "See it's not so hard, now I know you have an adorable giggle." Erza pushed him playfully "You make me sound like a little child that you gush over." "I don't lie to beautiful girls." "Well then Romeo, I guess I'll tell you, but if you fall asleep I'll punch you." "Has an aggressive sense of humor." said Dan writing in a note book "Hey!"

End Chapter

AN: I wrote that rage part while listening to Skillet, does anyone else love that band? I hope you liked it and please review, I'll even accept negative ones (Ones that have a reason to be negative).


End file.
